lamulana_remakefandomcom-20200215-history
Ushumgallu
Ushumgallu, also known as Dragon, is one of the children of Tiamat, a Sub-Boss of Dimensional Corridor. It is part of a puzzle to get one of the final Sacred Orbs of the game. To defeat Ushumgallu for good, first acquire the Dimensional Key. *Location: Dimensional Corridor (C-2) Getting the Sacred Orb hint about the Sacred Orb]] Ushumgallu is required alive to reach the final Sacred Orb up in (C-1). It also must be defeated in order to escape. Keep in mind that acquiring the orb refills Lemeza's health, so damage taken while reaching it won't add to the difficulty of the fight later. *Reach (C-1) **Stand at the right edge of the central platform. Double-jump when you see Ushumgallu start the water attack, then jump from the water pillar to the upper-right platform to access (C-1). **Alternately, stand on the far right platform and wait for Ushumgallu to fly to the right. Jump into him so that he knocks you onto the platform. This is far easier if you haven't acquired the Angel Shield to block Ushumgallu's bubble spray. **The easiest and safest way to climb the water column is to use the Lamp of Time to freeze it in place when it is at its tallest. It is entirely possible to obtain the Sacred Orb without using the Lamp of Time on the next screen by following the second method described in the next section. **After defeating Ushumgallu, it is still possible to reach (C-1) by using the second method but this time using the two flying enemies and their attacks. This is harder to achieve as the flying enemies are not always at the same height. *After entering (C-1) **Use the Lamp of Time to freeze the falling pot at a useful jump location. **Alternatively, free-fall into the spikes above to get onto the pot without falling to (C-2). **If you stand on the left edge of the higher middle platform and face right, jumping straight up into the spikes will knock you back onto the top left platform. *Break the seal to unlock a chest containing the Sacred Orb. **Be careful not to hit spikes when reaching the seal. **Try double-jumping from the chest platform directly up to the seal platform. Fighting Ushumgallu Attacks *'Ushumgallu' flies around the top of the room, doing 39/78 damage on collision. *'Ushumgallu' sprays circular bubbles in an arc across the screen, doing 28/56 damage. **The safe places from this attack are the two top-most platforms, and directly beneath or behind Ushumgallu. **Can't be effectively blocked with the Silver Shield, as they will knock it away. **Can be blocked with the Angel Shield *Tail fires: **a poisonous green orb that does 35/70 damage **a blue orb that spawns a pillar of water Weak Point Its head Strategies *'Ushumgallu' has 80 health. *It is safest to hit just after it moves, when there is a short window before it does an attack. *Use the Axe to more easily reach its face. **Axe+mekuri.exe+randc.exe combination will kill it in 11 hits. Trivia *Used to be called Dragon. *Ušumgallu, inscribed: ú-šum-gal-lu, from Sumerian: ušum.gal, “dragon” and meaning "Great Dragon" or “prime venomous snake” according to Wiggermann, somewhat speculatively identified with the four-legged, winged dragon (Ušum) of the late 3rd millennium, was a lion-dragon demon whose name Winter translates as “predator.” It was one of three horned snakes in Akkadian mythology, with Bašmu and Mušmaḫḫū. --Ušumgallu Category:Sub-Bosses Category:Children of Tiamat